villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Macbeth (Gargoyles)
Macbeth mac Findlaech is an anti-villain-turned-anti-hero, from the animated Disney series Gargoyles. He was a Scottish king of the early 11th century, who (alongside Demona) made a pact with the Weird Sisters for immortality in order to defeat his enemies. Ever since the pact was made, he had grown tired of being unable to die and wishes to kill Demona which would break the spell. Goliath and his clan have been dragged into the conflict between the two and he's become an enemy to them as well initially due to his beliefs that they were affiliated with Demona. He later becomes their friend after seeing for himself that they are Demona's enemy. He was voiced by John Rhys-Davies. History Becoming the Steward of Castle Moray Born in the year 1005, Macbeth was the son of Findlaech, High Steward of the province of Moray, in the Kingdom of Scotland. By 1020, thanks to his father's popularity and influence, as well as the backing of his uncle Bodhe, Macbeth easily became a favored potential heir to the throne of Scotland. Although, it did not seem as if he would gain the throne since that privilege belonged to his second cousin, Prince Duncan. Despite this fact, Duncan saw Findlaech's backing of his son as a threat towards him winning the throne so he hired the mercenary/assassin Gillecomgain to infiltrate Castle Moray and assassinate Findlaech, while leaving Macbeth's death as an optional task. One night, while disguised under his Hunter persona, Gillecomgain snuck into Castle Moray and battled Findlaech. Despite his son's intervention, Findlaech was killed after being thrown of a balcony. And Gillcomgain would have also killed Macbeth if not for the untimely intervention of a vengeful female gargoyle. The gargoyle was told where she could have found The Hunter thanks to the enigmatic Weird Sisters. The gargoyle wanted to kill the Hunter for having murdered several of her kinsman, while in turn the Hunter wanted her dead for having scarred him in his youth. And although the gargoyle could have killed the Hunter then and their, she instead rescued young Macbeth who was about to have fallen to his death in the middle of the fight. The Hunter did escape and made his way back to Edinburgh Castle to announce Findlaech's death to Prince Duncan. With the High Stewart dead, Duncan did indeed become king and appointed Gillecomgain as the new High Steward of Moray. In 1032, Macbeth pleaded with Bodhe to not marry his daughter, Gruoch, to Gillecomgain, since Macbeth had already had feelings towards her. But Bodhe married her to Gillecomgain anyway at the request of King Duncan, and advised Macbeth to move on. Indeed, Macbeth met up with Gruoch at Lunfanan Hill and told her that they could not be together. Even after twelve years, Duncan still feared his cousin and wanted him dead. He tried ordering Gillecomgain to once again attempt a coup on Macbeth's life, but Gillecomgain refused and instead threatened to expose Duncan as the man who ordered Findlaech's death to begin with. Now fearing his steward, Duncan revealed to Macbeth who his father's killer was in order to have one kill the other. And indeed, Macbeth attacked Gillecomgain at night, but he is overpowered and forced to surrender after Gillecomgain used Gruoch as a human shield. Fortunately again, the female gargoyle from before arrived and fought Gillecomgain after he had revealing himself as being the Hunter. In the ensuing fight the gargoyle woman fell over the tower's walls, with the Hunter holding onto her. She is pulled back up by Macbeth, but not before she knocks the Hunter off of her, killing him in the fall. Although still angry at humanity the gargoyle thank Macbeth for having helped her, to which he says that he was merely honoring the time she had saved his life and the two part ways. With Gillecomgain dead, Macbeth became the new Steward of Moray and married Gruoch. But unbeknownst to him, Duncan continued scheming against him and even took up the mantle of the Hunter in the process. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Gargoyles Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Immortals Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Elderly Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Game Bosses Category:Suicidal Category:Dark Knights Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Usurper Category:On & Off Category:Amoral Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Affably Evil Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Fictionalized